


Watching

by libgirl9



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Post - Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River discovers an attraction to Jayne - one that he reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic back in 2009 - now cleaned and polished. Re-watching the series reminded me I never posted it on here!

I had been watching him for weeks now. Watching from the corners of the rooms, watching him from above as he went about his work in the cargo bay, watching him with my senses from rooms away. I think he knew, but he would just work on his latest project, or clean his weapons. He was the only one I couldn’t automatically tap right into, the only one able to somewhat shield his mind against me, though Mal liked to say that there just wasn’t anything in Jayne’s head for me to see.

  
Over the last year, Simon had fiddled with the amounts of my medication, gradually cleansing most of the haze from my mind and helping me to choose how much I felt, though my nightmares still remained in all their terrifying detail. As my hallucinations left, my psychic powers strengthened as I was able to focus again. The crew began to trust me, according me the status of a somewhat useful, but peculiar, little cousin. I was allowed to help with the crime, albeit covertly, and even accorded a small bunk of my own, though Simon and Kaylee were right next door and he still checked on me obsessively.

  
With this new mental sharpness, my intellectual thirst had revived. Mal gave me access to the Cortex, and the crew let me borrow all the books they had, no matter how random or arcane the information contained within. Three weeks ago, while looking around on the Cortex, I had run across an interesting, but puritanical, old report on the subject of improper crew relationships, namely sex between crew members and how they were sure to lead to mutiny, disease and general badness. I realized that ever since Mal and Inara had gotten together, the only three crew members not engaged in these “improper crew relationships” were Zoë (of course), and Jayne and me.

  
All of a sudden it struck me that I was now of legal age, that in fact I could have sex if I wanted to and not even Simon could stop me. All the others except Zoë were having sex (and before Wash’s death, the two of them had had sex like Ancient Earth bunnies); even Jayne had sex at the whorehouses during shore leave. Athirst with curiosity on the subject of sex as one that now related to me directly, an aspect that I hadn’t really thought to investigate before, I researched it in the Cortex, and quickly scanned all the reports it had on sexual practices on different planets, sexual health and diseases, positions, and every other bit of arcane knowledge I could dredge up, eagerly devouring it all.

  
I left home at 14 with the blue hands to attend their precious “Academy”, but though I knew about sex, I had never thought much about it in conjunction with my own body. Instead, I was consumed by my quest for knowledge. Then, the fear and anguish I had felt at their hands had driven all thoughts of pleasure and happiness from my mind. Now, I quickly became obsessed with the thought that perhaps pleasure could come from my body, rather than the pain I had been used to. This was what led to the watching.

  
It had started innocently enough, with me idly wandering into one of Jayne’s workout sessions. After Book’s death, Jayne worked out alone mainly, but Mal was with him today, spotting him. As I came in, Mal and Jayne were switching places on the bench. Jayne took off his sweaty shirt with a grunt, stretching, as Mal got ready to lift. My world suddenly spun as I stared at him, mesmerized by the way that his bulky muscles shifted under his skin. I finally saw him as a man, not as an opponent or a sometimes friend who would let me steal food off his plate. Creeping around behind him, I watched a drop of sweat as it trickled down his back towards his shorts as he braced the bar for Mal. A sudden urge to taste it came over me. To take my tongue and lick the drop that suddenly seemed so intoxicating up off of Jayne’s skin, to feel his skin against my tongue, the muscles of his arms hard beneath my hands.

  
I felt a throb between my legs that confused me until I remembered my reading. Blushing, I ran from the room as the two men noticed me for the first time, tendrils of Mal’s puzzlement following my mind down the hall till I reached my room. Once inside, I had thrown myself down on my bed. Involuntarily, one small hand crept between my legs and tentatively rubbed up against my center. I resurrected the memory of Jayne from previously, imagining his large hand in place of my own. A moan escaped my mouth, shocking me for a second just as much as the wave of pleasure my action had caused me had. I tried it again, quickly finding a rhythm and continuing until my whole body was shaking and I was overcome by a wave of pain/pleasure that left me lying bonelessly on my bed in joy.

  
Ever since then, I had watched the big man as he went about his days, devouring every inch of flesh I saw with my eyes and storing it up in my extensive memory until I was able to return to my room, where I closed my eyes and relived it all as my hands worked tirelessly between my thighs till my last low moan. His broad shoulders, his hard thighs, his large callused hands, every bit of his body tempted me and I was beginning to lose my control in public. Yesterday in the galley, I had been cleaning up after lunch, and the last bowl I washed needed to go up on the highest shelf. Standing up on my tiptoes, I tried my best to tilt the bowl up and onto the shelf, failing utterly and grumbling about it under my breath. I didn’t want to climb up onto the counters wearing the ‘new’ dress that Kaylee had just handed down to me, and I had almost resigned myself to dragging a chair over from the table.

  
Suddenly, quiet as a ghost, Jayne had appeared behind me. Taking the bowl from me right before I fell off my toes again, he reached up and easily placed it onto the proper shelf. “There ya go, girl” he muttered, already busy pretending like he hadn’t done something nice. I was instantly aware of the closeness of our bodies, his other hand braced on my waist to keep me from falling off my toes, his pelvis snugged up against my bottom because of the small space between counters. Unable to control myself at being so close to the object of all my new fantasies, I let out a soft moan. Instantly embarrassed, I pulled away, mumbling my thanks without daring to look at his face to see if he had heard me.

  
Today at breakfast, I placed myself as far from Jayne as I could, staring at my food the whole time. The captain explained our next job, the very first one that I would be allowed to help with overtly since Miranda. One of Mal’s contacts had sent word that the tiny planet of Casii was interested in exporting it’s plenteous crops of corn hybrids to the equally small nearby planet of Tresser without having to pay the huge fees that the Alliance was requiring in export taxes. The reason I was going to help with the plan hinged upon the fact that Mal wasn’t certain if his contact was legitimately illegitimate or if they had turned Alliance on him. I was supposed to read the contact’s mind and figure out if the deal was good.

  
We had gone over all this before, but Mal had gotten a new comm wave from the contact. “It seems that Gary has now gotten so paranoid about my growing reputation that he doesn’t want to be seen with me or Zoë. Now, River, I need you to poke around in his head more than ever, but I can’t let you go alone. Gary will believe that I’ll send a woman to deal in my place if’n she comes in a shuttle so she can communicate with me, but not if I send her alone. Jayne is the only one who’s big enough to be seen as protecting you now that Zoë and I aren’t welcome. Does this make sense to everyone?” Everyone else nodded, even Simon and the Captain trusted Jayne by now with my life. Mostly because they both knew I could kill him if I needed to.

  
Unable to come up with any words at the idea of spending time with Jayne alone planetside that didn’t express horror or outright lust, I just nodded and resumed my vigilant watch on the protein cakes sitting uneaten on my plate. “Jayne, I want you to give River some lessons over the next few days about non-lethal hand to hand combat. Just in case something goes a little wrong, it would be best if she could fight her way out without killing everyone in the room. Simon, I need her at her most coherent speechifying, so you adjust her meds if need be. I’ll tell you exactly what to say, River, but we’ll leave that till we get closer to Casii.” And with that, it was all set in stone.

  
I spent the whole rest of the morning pacing the floor of my room, biting my fingernails and generally being a nervous wreck at the idea of being in close physical contact with Jayne again. When he knocked on my door and peered down the ladder into my bunk, I almost shrieked before biting my tongue. “You ready?” he asked. I slowly nodded and began my ascent up the rungs. Following his large frame down the hall to the workout area in the cargo bay, I was unable to keep my eyes off of Jayne’s muscled body, even as my heartbeat raced with anxiety. He looked a little confused by my silence, but evidently took it as a sign of nervousness over the coming lesson. “Don’t worry, girl,” he said gruffly, “with your brain, this oughta be easy enough once you get the hang of holding back. Start with some stretching to loosen up.”

  
I easily followed him during the stretching section of my training, even liking it a little since it was almost like dancing, but soon enough it was time to move on. “Okay, now I’ll start you on some basic non-killin’ moves. The places you wanna hurt a man are his eyes, his nose, his stomach, his knees and his ba…uh, I mean between his legs. Same goes for a woman, ‘cept ‘tween the legs isn’t near as painful.” I nodded assent, and he told me to start trying to hit him while he blocked me. Soon I was hitting him every time but not hard enough to take him down, my mind having made the transition from lust to learning. The last move of the lesson broke my concentration though, as he got behind me.

  
In truth, he was explaining a more moderate way to escape if I was choked from behind, but my treacherous body stopped listening and started concentrating on the breadth of the large hands clasping my neck, the rumble from his chest as he spoke and the feel of his body pressed up against mine. I sighed and it came out as a breathy moan as I scooted my bottom closer against him, my head falling back onto his chest, exposing the long line of my neck to Jayne unconsciously. His whole body tensed and I felt a sudden hardness up against my back, drawing another moan from my traitorous throat. His hands slid to my shoulders, pulling me back against him for a second before he jumped away.

  
“What the hell are you playing at, River?” he demanded, roughly turning me around to face him. Evidently the blush on my face gave away the truth before I could speak. For a second a wave of pure lust flashed in his eyes, then I could actually see him remember that I was an eighteen-year-old girl with mental problems that her doctor brother couldn’t completely heal, a disturbing ‘accuracy’ in predicting what the crew around her thought, and almost as many kills as he had. “Gorram it, girl, you’re half my age,” he thundered as he thrust me away from him. Horrified by this rejection, I fled the room and ran back to my bunk where I wept until Kaylee came to see how my lesson went.

  
Before I could consider the ramifications, I told her everything. Shocked, she looked at me in amazement as I confessed everything that had happened the last few weeks. “But, River, you’re so…so…smart, I guess. And Jayne, well, it’s no secret he spends as little time thinking as possible. I…I think you’re just feeling this cause he’s the only available male body on board, since the Captain and Inara finally realized they’re sweet on each other, and Simon’s your brother. I mean, now that you’ve started thinking about sex, who else could you think of? Well, I guess you could be interested in girls, but that don’t seem to be happening. Jayne’s the least girly man I ever met, besides his name…” Kaylee trailed off, obviously trying to come up with a reason for me to express any interest in Jayne as a man.

  
And just how was I supposed to explain to her that while everyone else was an open book to me, Jayne was usually closed to me, excepting his strongest most primal emotions, like the time my senses had gone overboard right before Jubal Early came, or the lust I had felt from him earlier. I had never told the rest of the crew exactly how much of their minds I could see because Simon said that perhaps it would make them uncomfortable to know how bare their souls were to me, although Mal guessed the truth. They had the belief that Readers could only read strong emotions, and only when they were concentrating on the reading. That might be true of normal Readers; I had no idea since we had not come across one.

  
I had to concentrate not to read them; otherwise I would read their every thought. But it was different with Jayne because of his natural shield. I thought perhaps he had built up the shield over the years by being so untrusting, so ready to believe the worst of people, so used to being betrayed that he would betray first to keep himself from feeling. All of this conspired to draw me towards the mystery of Jayne. Not knowing what he thought of me, not knowing who he really was deep inside; all of this conspired to make him interesting to me intellectually. And his body…so much larger and stronger than the other men of the crew…even though he had betrayed Simon and me once, now we both trusted him to protect us from the Alliance.

  
Miranda had changed everything. It had made us a part of the crew, so that we could not be pulled away without damaging the rest, and although he acted as though he did not care, I knew that the crew served as much as a family to Jayne as it did to Mal. But the big man was constantly fearful that they would all turn on him and leave him, so he covered his love with harsh words and a seeming lack of concern. There was no way to explain all of this to naïve Kaylee though, who left with a bemused look on her face and a promise to keep this secret from Simon. I began to plan my seduction of Jayne, since it seemed clear that he was too concerned with what the crew would say to seduce me himself. At least, that was the reason I gave myself for his rejection of me in our lesson.

  
My plan was very simple; I would proposition Jayne and hope that his lust would overrule his morals. I had fairly high hopes that it would work, since Jayne’s sense of morality seemed fairly fluid, especially where sex was concerned. I snuck along the corridor to Jayne’s bunk. I had decided that I would just confront him and explain that I was eighteen (and legal!) and I wanted him to kiss me. Of course I wanted more, but I thought that a kiss sounded fairly innocuous. I had no idea of what might happen afterwards, but if he refused me again, at least now I knew where to kick him. I listened carefully for a few seconds and heard him mutter something, but I didn’t pick up any of the other crew member’s minds, so he must be alone.

I picked his lock with ease and quietly opened the hatch. Sticking my head a little ways in, I saw Jayne sitting on his bed, facing away from me, furiously scrubbing away at Vera with an oiled cleaning cloth as if she was covered in rust. I climbed down, shutting the hatch silently. “She doesn’t look that dirty to me.” I said.

 

His surprised reaction was amazing as he tried to turn around and almost fell off the bed. “What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?” he furiously demanded.

 

Shocked at the venom in his voice, I began to think that this plan might not be one of my better ones. “I…I came down to see you.” I said, my nervous voice quivering.

 

“Why you wanna see me? You’ve watched me enough, ain’t ya? Can’t even be alone in my own room, huh?” Jayne growled.

  
I summoned up all my courage, and marched over to his bed. “Why are you being so mean to me?” I demanded.

 

“Gotta be mean to ya, or you’ll never leave me alone, will ya?” he shot back.

 

“I don’t want to leave you alone, you idiot,” I shouted, “I want to be with you, to kiss you! And I’m not a child! I know all about sex!” I immediately slapped my hands over my mouth as if to take back what I said, particularly the childish way I said it. Jayne’s jaw dropped. Taking advantage of his surprise, I strode the few steps left between his bed and myself, and grabbed his head between my hands and pressed my mouth to his. His arms slid around my waist like bands of steel, holding me close for a second, and then pushing me away and slumping down.

  
“Aww, lil’ one, why didja have to do that?” he asked. “I’m not right for ya, you want someone cultured an’ smart…. an’ young, gorram it. And Mal would kill me for sure this time.”

 

“No, I want you,” I cried in desperation. “I don’t want people to be gentle to me! I’m not china! I’m not even that broken anymore! Simon says I’m practically fixed!”

 

“Fine,” he said in a hoarse voice, “let’s see how you like this then.” He pulled me forward onto his lap, and set about kissing me roughly. I suddenly understood the importance that all the reports on the Cortex had placed on kissing as his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned, flinging my arms around his neck, dragging myself closer to his heat so that nothing separated us but our clothing.

  
As I got closer, something seemed to burst in my head like fireworks, and I finally fell into Jayne’s mind, sinking deeply all the way to his fantasies. His whole mind was clouded with a thick lust. I saw a vision of the two of us having sex, Jayne thrusting hard into me, bracing himself up on one hand with the other one working between my open thighs. A wave of pleasure, much more intense than that I derived from my own experiments, washed over me, leaving me without even the breath to moan. Surprised, Jayne pulled his head back, breaking the kiss.

 

“Gorram it, girl, I felt that,” he rasped. He was breathing as heavily as I was, and I could feel the thick hardness of his erection pressing up against me. I stared into his feral eyes and tried reaching into his mind again, finally understanding what he felt. I saw myself through his eyes at practice and I felt the beginning of the erection that he still had begin to rise as he watched at me stretching. I felt him tamp down his desire both then and now, telling himself that I was a girl twenty years younger than him, that he was sick for even thinking about me that way, saying even now that he was taking advantage of me.

  
“No,” I gasped, and I screwed up my eyes, concentrating as hard as I could. I had never been able to put my mind into others, only able to go inside theirs, but I tried so hard I almost passed out and managed to thrust into his mind the picture of him working out with Mal and my feelings as I watched a drop of sweat slide down his perfect back, over the rock hard muscles, my longing to lick a path up his back to his shoulder and then my subsequent flight to my room and my first orgasm as I moaned out his name, pretending my small hand was his powerful large one. I had never tried so hard to make someone else feel my feelings, but once I had started, it seemed easy with Jayne.

  
Opening my eyes back up to check, I looked into his face and was rewarded by the obvious lust I saw there. “Do you believe that I’m an adult now?” I asked pleadingly.

 

“Well, hell, Mal can only kill me once” was Jayne’s laconic answer. Our lips met again and I melted into him, desperate to feel his heat against me. His mouth moved to my neck, which suddenly seemed extremely sensitive as his unshaven cheeks and chin scraped against it. When he licked the dip between my left shoulder and my neck, I moaned helplessly and bared my throat to him in a purely animal gesture of submission, rocking my crotch against his lap until he growled and pinned my hips still.

  
His hands then moved to the tiny hook and eye clasps that my dress had in lieu of buttons and began to undo them quickly. As he continued down my chest, my back arched involuntarily, thrusting my breasts toward him until he swept my dress down to my waist and finally touched my bare skin. He bent his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while he caressed the other with his thick fingers until I was gasping in pleasure. I was now helplessly grinding against his erection and panting when he flipped me on my back on his bed. Swiftly Jayne stripped off my dress and panties. I tried to help, pulling his t-shirt up to his shoulders, then sliding my hands down to the belt on his pants, where they got a little absorbed rubbing the tented fabric I found there until he groaned and stood up just long enough to shed them as well as his shirt.

  
At the sight of his big body naked, my breathing quickened and my tongue slid over my lips as I thought about all that flesh I saw and what I had read. He slid back on top of me and down, stopping along his way to revisit my breasts for a nice long time and to run his tongue around my bellybutton before he reached my center. I started coming the instant his tongue touched me there and the waves of my orgasm continued as he licked up my slit, sliding his tongue inside for an all too brief instant before replacing it with one of his fingers, slicked with the oil he had been using on Vera. As it plunged inside me, I tightened around it, my body pleading for more and soon a second, and then a third finger joined the first.

  
He repositioned himself atop me, first slicking himself with the remaining oil. I felt his cock nudging up against my center. Remembering all my reading, I braced myself, wrapping my legs around his waist to open myself fully to him. “Hold on, lil’ one” he grunted as he slowly slid inside me. It seemed like it took ages for him to bury himself to the hilt, but I bit my lip and forced myself not to tense up around his thick length. Finally, he was in, and my vision began to come true as he braced all his weight on his left arm, his right hand sliding down my side as he stared into my eyes. I opened up my mind, planning to try and see his mind again.

  
Instead, I felt my own mind fall into his and we were joined. I had heard children’s stories about telepaths joining minds, but Jayne wasn’t a telepath. Was I doing this? I had managed to force my mind into his earlier, but I hadn’t even tried this time and I could still feel his mind as well. I realized that our eyes were locked as mine refocused and as I looked into his eyes, his expression was incredulous. I abruptly realized that he could feel my mind as well and caught a surge of lust from his mind. My body caught up with my mind, and I realized that I could both feel my body being penetrated as well as feeling what Jayne felt as he thrust in and out.

  
As his feelings became mine, I saw myself through his eyes as I looked at him through mine, both my lust and my pleasure doubling as we became one both physically and mentally. Soon enough, the pressure of his hand between my legs combined with the images and feelings from Jayne brought me to completion again and as I moaned out his name I felt his release as well. The pleasure was so magnified that I passed out, convinced that no human body could withstand so much ecstasy without combusting. When I regained consciousness a minute later, Jayne had rolled off of me and was staring at me with a look that wavered between satiated lust and fear. “When the hell did you learn how to do that lil’ trick?” he demanded. “I felt what you was feeling…right?” I nodded slowly.

  
“Don’t know how,” I breathily confessed. “Never managed to transmit my own thoughts or read many of yours because of your shield. Just seemed easy all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I was touching you. Normally you don’t let me even come near you.” I rolled out of his bunk and stumbled across the room. “Let me try from over here. Think of something and I’ll try and see it.” He looked confused, like he was afraid I was tricking him somehow, and then he shrugged his shoulders and scrunched up his eyes, evidently trying to think of something.

 

I tried to reach into his mind again, closing my eyes and stretching out my psyche. For the first few seconds, I saw nothing but his shield. Then suddenly, I sank back into his mind. “Got it,” I cried, and then paused, puzzled. “Why are you thinking about sheep?”

 

“Cause I don’t think about sheep. I was testing you to make sure we wasn’t just imagining this cause of a good lay,” Jayne answered with a note of cunning in his voice. “Now do you mind telling me why in ruttin’ hell we just had sex?”

 

“Because I seduced you.” I answered.

 

“And why did you do that?” he asked. “You worried that I’ll double cross you on Casii and figuring to bribe me with sex?” He leered and assured me that it would work. Irritated, I stomped back over to the bed and swung myself on top of him.

  
Once I was straddling him again, I cupped my hands on either side of his face and said, “Look at what I show you this time.” I concentrated again and thought back to all the times I watched him and the growing lust that I felt every time, from the first time to when he helped me in the kitchen to earlier this morning as I pressed back against him in the cargo bay. I showed him the hours in my room as I thought of him while touching myself, coming with his name on my lips every time. I leaned back a little and looked at him once I stopped the memories.

 

Jayne’s eyes darkened and I felt his cock begin to harden against me again. “Well, I ain’t one to argue with reasons like that.” Just as he licked a path from my collarbone to my ear, I felt Mal looking for me. Since he realized how much of the average mind I could read, he had used it to his own advantage, thinking my name in a mental shout every time he wanted to talk to me about something as well as calling me out loud.

 

Shoving Jayne away, I said, “Mal is looking for me! Put on some clothes and think about something other than sex. He’ll be able to read your face for sure.” I quickly flung my dress back on and smoothed my hair before rushing up the ladder to dart up behind the Captain. “You yelled?” I asked, trying for a calm, sarcastic tone.

 

“I surely did, Albatross. What were you doing in Jayne’s bunk?” Mal’s eyes squinted a little, and I could feel that he still didn’t trust Jayne around me.

 

“We were looking at his guns. But I didn’t touch any of them, or the knives. Just looked.” I could feel myself babbling, but at least I had set Mal on a certain path of thinking, namely the wrong one.

 

“I think it’s time we discussed what all I want you to say to Gary…” and with that, we walked towards the galley. I could feel Jayne’s frustration behind me and I felt the same, but the fact that I could actually read his mind a little now made up for some of it.

 

 

 

Twelve hours later, we were ready to start the crime. Jayne and I bundled everything we would need into the other shuttle, and said our goodbyes. Evidently, my peculiar little cousin status had been upgraded to peculiar little sister. Everyone was worried about me. But no one was worried about Jayne. Except Mal, who thought he might double-cross us again. “No, he won’t,” I declared, looking straight at Mal.

 

“Oh yeah? Why not?” Mal asked, with a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

 

“Because I can kill people with my brain, dodo.” And with that, I locked the shuttle doors as Jayne strapped himself into the pilot’s seat and we were off. Firefly was orbiting around Casii’s nearest moon, so we only had about thirty minutes in the shuttle, which was quite long enough for me to decide that Jayne was never piloting again.

  
We touched down at the arranged meeting spot, and my stomach finally stopped rolling. “Now don’t be nervous, little one…” Jayne started.

 

“Of course I’m not nervous,” I lied, “we’ll be brilliant. Can we get some apples with our share of the crime?” He looked at me a little baffled, until I sent an image into his head of me licking apple juice from his wrist up to the apple in his hand.

 

“Hell, yes, we can get apples. And this time, we ain’t sharing.” With that, we stepped off the shuttle. And were promptly surrounded by large, scary mercs all holding guns trained on us.

  
“Calm down, boys. I’m sure my old friend wouldn’t try to scam me on my own planet.” The guns lowered, and a dandified ugly little man stepped out from behind one of the thugs.

 

“Why you must be Gary,” I simpered. “When Mal told me about you, he didn’t mention you were such a handsome man.”

 

“I didn’t know that Mal knew any women as pretty as you” the pipsqueak slimily replied. I could feel Jayne’s anger, so I thought ‘apples’ as loud as I could, and he calmed down a little. We introduced ourselves properly, and made idle chitchat as we rode in a wagon back to his ranch.

  
“Bleah. That man is so stupid. How in the universe could Mal be friends with him?” I demanded when we were alone in our room that night. “He bought the fact that you were only staying in my room to protect my virtue!” I snuggled up to Jayne in the bed and continued my rant. “At least Mal doesn’t have to worry about Gary betraying him.”

 

“Why not? What did you see in his mind?” Jayne asked. “Speaking of reading minds, how much can you read? Mal was a might fuzzy on that one.”

 

“Well…” I said, drawing out the moment, while trying to figure out how much I should tell him.

  
“Why the hell am I asking? If you can put thoughts into my mind, I reckon you can read just about everything. But you’re keeping that one a secret, ain’t ya?” Jayne looked pleased with his assumptions.

 

I sighed and told him the truth, just what I had told Mal a few months earlier. “I can read just about everyone’s mind. I couldn’t read hardly any of your mind until yesterday. I still can’t read all of it as easily as I can most of the crew’s minds. The captain is a little harder to read than the rest, but I always know what he’s feeling. But I can read what the average person is thinking and feeling pretty clearly.”

  
“So what am I feeling right now?” Jayne asked, leering at me and groping my breasts. I giggled as he rolled over on top of me, then my giggles turned to moans as he licked my earlobe as he stretched my arms over the top of my head. I hooked my fingers through the slats in the bed frame. “Put your brain in mine again, girl,” he rasped, moving down my throat till he reached where my neck joined my shoulder. It felt so good, being in his mind when he knew I was there. Jayne’s thoughts were so purely sexual, even more so than the few times I had come near Wash and Zoë’s minds when they were having sex. I concentrated for a second until my mind plunged into his.

  
Once again, it felt like my pleasure had doubled, since I felt both his desire and my own. Obeying his unspoken directions, I kept my hands above my head, gripping the bed frame. After a wolfish grin, Jayne dove down and closed his mouth over my dress onto my nipple. Even through the soft material, I could feel his beard scratching me. Moaning, my hands tightened on the frame as I thrust my breasts at Jayne, who pulled away a little to taunt me. His huge hands began to pull at the bodice of my dress, and I could tell he was going to rip it apart in a second.

  
Mentally, I reminded him that I needed to be able to wear this dress again tomorrow, unless he wanted Gary to get a free show. A surge of jealousy ran through Jayne, and his hands immediately became gentler as he actually unbuttoned the buttons. He finally reached the last one, down around my knees, and parted the dress, leaving me in just my underwear. But this was all taking too long. I wanted to feel Jayne’s mouth and hands on me now, not just on my clothing. “Of course, he wouldn’t be able to see if you ripped my panties off,” I suggested. Lust swelled in Jayne’s mind, and not only did he follow my suggestion, he made a better one in his mind that I promptly agreed to, hands redoubling their grip on the wooden slats.

  
Scooting down the bed till he was between my thighs, he pulled his knife out from his belt. One hand held my panties slightly away from my body, while with the other he transformed the boring panties that Simon made Kaylee buy me into ones that were split down the middle. Without even bothering to remove them, he licked a path directly across my center. Even though I had known his plans, I hadn’t anticipated the sheer jolt of pleasure that would give me. My back arched away from the bed, and I moaned his name, all the while staying in contact with his mind.

  
After this latest round of sex, a part of my mind wondered how much quicker I would have been to start a relationship with Jayne if I had known that he could make me feel this way. That the pleasure he brought to my body was equal to the pain the blue hands had given me. I decided that I probably would have gone after him as soon as Simon had managed to clear my mind from the residual drugs. A great big smirk crossed over his face at that, and I realized that our minds were still linked. I smirked back at him, and sent a thought of how caring I knew he secretly was with women, or at least with me. That put a scowl on his face.

  
“Are you gonna tell your brother and the captain?” Jayne sounded a little worried and felt worried in his mind, mostly about the fact that he felt he wasn't good enough for me.

 

“I'll tell them when we get back. And I'll explain it in great detail so that they understand just how perfect you are for me. And if they disagree, I'll break their pinkies.” I cuddled up to Jayne, my big teddy bear, the man who taught me pleasure, making sure that each of his large hands rested over a breast. I was happy. Everything else could wait.


End file.
